Conquest
by evilnat
Summary: After playing a show at a large music festival, rock star Edward Cullen decides to mingle with the fans in search of his next conquest. One-shot written for the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy compilation.


**Title: **_**Conquest**_

**Author Name: **_**evilnat**_

**Rating: **_**M**_

**Summary: **_**After playing a show at a large music festival, rock star Edward Cullen decides to mingle with the fans in search of his next conquest.**_

**A/N: **_**Special thanks to Dolly for pre-reading and Kitty for betaing.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Twilight is not mine.**_

Being onstage was where I belonged. I loved how my voice connected with the crowd and lifted them up, uniting us in song. Then when it was all over, I brought them gently down again. Satisfied and sated.

A great show, to me, was like good sex. Everyone had an incredible time.

As we neared the end of our set I scanned the crowd, well, the part of the crowd I could see before the lights blurred them all into faceless entities. I had a great view down the tops of most of the chicks in the front row and I knew, that with just one look I could have any one of them. It was so easy. I had it down to a fine art.

But I was bored.

Nothing took my fancy anymore. I'd fucked them all. Redheads, blondes, brunettes. Happy, sad, funny, surly. Sexy, mousy, shy. Bad girls, virgins.

I'd fucked them all.

I was dying for something new, someone who would make me feel the way I made the crowd feel when I was onstage.

We played our biggest hit as a closer, the crowd hung on our every note. I hammed it up, showing off, high on the energy they were feeding me and gave it back tenfold. Always tight, the rest of the band did their job well, we knew each other perfectly, moving around the stage in sync and ad-libbing a short jam after the last chorus perfectly. As we ended, I waved my farewell and said a quick thank you, then made my way off to stage right. The rest of the boys following when they were done.

"Fuck that was a great crowd."

"Excellent fucking show."

We all praised each other, adrenaline still flowing as we tried to come down in our dressing room.

I took a quick shower in the shitty facilities and made sure all my gear was ready to be taken away. Our wardrobe assistant would organize everything. Playing a large festival like this one meant we had less space, but we never travelled with much backstage anyway.

I grabbed a beer from the craft services icebox and threw myself down onto the lumpy couch in the corner. The rest of the guys were in the process of their own post-show rituals. Aro hitting the scotch, his only stipulation. Liam was already well on his way to finishing his first joint. Carl had his phone to his ear, probably hooking up with a regular fuck in this city.

I was antsy, bored and needed release. Normally, I'd prowl the backstage area, in hopes of bagging a hot groupie, but for some reason I couldn't even bring myself to enter the rest of the dressing room area, let alone the VIP bar where they all hung out. Instead, I decided to do something different and go out and mingle with the fans.

Maybe something would take my fancy out there.

I ran my hand through my hair and pulled on a worn-in baseball cap. I slipped on my Ray Bans, the sun was on its way down over the city, but it was still bright enough that I wouldn't look stupid. I wasn't overly famous, our band had a decent following and a couple of songs being played on the radio, but being the front man usually got me a fair amount of attention, especially at a gig. I made sure to tuck my laminates into my back pocket; nothing screams "I'm with the tour" like a VIP pass hanging off the ass of your jeans.

As I exited the gate separating the backstage area from the crowd I lifted my chin at the security guy. He gave me the same nod in return and I slipped around a bunch of stoners who were using the tarp-covered fence as a shield from the wind.

I wandered around a little, remembering what it was like to just be a regular festival-goer, the smells, the sights, the sounds. It was something I hadn't had a chance to experience much lately, mostly seeing things from the other side of the stage.

There were chicks everywhere and I salivated at the thought of what I might find.

I was so fucking horny.

It was later in the afternoon so some of them were well on their way to being plastered or flying high as a kite. I passed women from every walk of life: the goths, the freaks, the geeks, the band sluts, the stoners. I even saw the hippies hanging out in the market area. A lot of them were dressed in barely there outfits, leaving very little to the imagination. Every now and again one would give me 'the eye' as I passed by, eager for a hook-up.

It was almost overwhelming, I felt like I was at a buffet in Vegas.

I stopped and took in my surroundings for a minute. I figured I was gonna need another drink. I should have drank more backstage. Now I would have to pay for my drinks, and drink the crap they sold at these things.

I made my way into the fenced off area designated as a makeshift bar and ordered. I was impressed with my blending-in skills, no one had recognized me yet. People bustled around me as I stood off to the side and chugged from the cup, wincing as the cheap bourbon and mixer made its way down my throat. Smooth it was definitely not.

A hipster-looking couple nearby were practically humping right there in the bar; her nerd glasses fogging up. He was trying to get his hands down her pants, but she kept stopping him. I had to laugh, poor guy, I knew how he felt; here I was standing in a crowd by myself looking for that perfect conquest.

Neither of us was getting any. Yet.

Just as I was shaking my head at the ridiculousness of the situation I noticed another couple. Unlike the amorous couple nearby, this one is arguing. It was almost getting to the point where I thought punches were about to be thrown.

The guy, he was huge, stood with his beefy arms crossed over his giant chest as the chick laid right into him, yelling up a storm and throwing her hands all around the place. If I bothered to listen, I could make out some of her words, most of them being cusses.

I watched, amused.

Her hair was flying all around the place and she was beginning to get quite aggressive, getting up in his face, pointing at him, even giving him a bit of a push in the chest. The guy could definitely look after himself, there was no question about that. He was standing his ground but not fighting back. He'd bark a reply at the girl on occasion, but each time she'd scream right over the top of him so he'd just close his mouth with a roll of his eyes.

She was short, and kinda plain looking from what I could tell, but the more I watched as she got herself all worked up, the more I was intrigued with her. She was dressed conservatively, even for a rock festival, in baggy jeans and a too-big plain white t-shirt but I could tell she probably had a decent body under all those clothes. Her hair was dark, long and wavy and it hung down her back. I hadn't seen her face yet and was tempted to walk around the other side just to get a better look.

When she had finally finished ranting she stood there just staring at the guy, they faced off for a good minute before she threw her hands up and turned her back on him, finally facing in my direction.

And fuck me was she beautiful!

She was a natural beauty that was for sure, but it was the look in her eyes that got me; there was an intense fire burning in her big brown irises.

I knew then and there that I had to have her.

The guy muttered something and stomped off, finally giving up on the argument and the chick turned back and watched him retreat. Her shoulders slumped just slightly and her head dropped as she looked at the ground.

I had to move quickly or I'd lose my opportunity.

I took the few steps towards her, but not too close.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting on my most concerned face.

She didn't move for a second and I wasn't sure if she'd even heard me until she sighed, then slowly turned her head and looked up at me. She was frowning, her face a mixture of anger and sadness and when her eyes met mine she nodded slightly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, softening my voice.

"No, thank you," she answered, her voice was raspy, and honestly, it was kinda sexy, "It was a long time coming."

I hummed, not giving her a real reply, aware that my next move was important as to whether she stayed or ran.

"You look like you could use a drink," I said, stepping a little closer, coming around right in front of her, "let me buy you one."

I couldn't let this one get away.

She was still frowning, her eyes boring into my skull, I knew she couldn't see mine through the dark sunglasses but her gaze was starting to unnerve me. I had to play this one just right or she'd walk away.

"I promise I don't bite," I said, holding my palms up in front of me. I tried to tone down the smirk but I just couldn't help myself.

Her face softened minutely and I could see she was beginning to cave. It was time to bring in the big guns. Slowly, I brought my hand up and removed my sunglasses, staring right into her eyes as I did so. I'd been told my eyes were one of my best features so I often used them to my advantage.

Her mouth dropped open slightly as she gazed back at me and my smirk widened into a full-blown grin. I stepped closer so that I was practically toe to toe with her. She had to crane her neck to look me in the eye but she never looked away which I took as a good sign.

"Okay," she finally answered.

"Excellent." I lifted one hand and placed it lightly on her shoulder, testing her, "What'll it be? Vodka? Bourbon?" I nodded towards the bar.

She turned and looked in the direction I had motioned, examining their minuscule menu of crappy mixer drinks and cheap beer.

"I think I'll try the vodka, please." She gave me a sideways smile and crinkled up her nose.

"Good choice." I was glad she hadn't said beer, I didn't want her hammered per say, but it worked in my favor if she loosened up a little.

I bought us a couple of drinks and returned to her side, handing her the cup, which she took with a nod of thanks. I took a large gulp of my own, my eyes never leaving hers, she smiled almost shyly before she did the same.

We made a bit of small talk, never anything too heavy, and I bought her a couple more drinks, encouraging her to drink up. She wasn't drunk but her guard had lowered quite a bit.

I made sure to always be touching her, just lightly, nothing too intimate. I'd brush her hair over her shoulder, or run my hand lightly down her arm; that one was always a winner and even she seemed to shiver as I grazed the inside of her wrist.

I'd made enough conversation that I'd come to the conclusion that she was actually a really great chick, funny, snarky and intelligent. I listened to her talk about how her ex, the big guy, made her come to see some band she had never heard of. She smiled a lot wider as she spoke about being surprised they were so good.

An hour or so later, the sun had completely set. The headline band was due to come onstage and I'd worked enough of my magic to know that I wasn't going to be leaving this girl without getting my dick wet.

I was still as horny as fuck and if I didn't get some sort of release soon I was going to explode.

"Would you like to come backstage?" I blurted, her eyes growing huge at my sudden outburst, "I know a couple of guys" I explained quickly with a half shrug, not really lying, trying to play it down, "I'm sure we could find somewhere a little quieter... to talk." I grazed my hand lightly up her arm to her shoulder again and looked coyly at her through my lashes.

"Yes, let's go," she answered a lot quicker than I expected, surprising me, but making me grin.

I grabbed her small hand and led her out of the bar area. She followed eagerly, trotting behind me as I weaved us through the crowd.

The whole time I dragged her towards the gate my mind was working overtime, trying to decide where I should take her. There were a few different places I could have her without being interrupted, lots of empty storage tents or even our dressing room, I was not above kicking everyone out if they were still hanging in there.

I had to reveal my laminates to get us through the gate. The security guard barely gave us a glance when he saw my credentials. I glanced sideways at the girl, who raised her eyebrow in question but didn't say anything. I just shrugged; she hadn't given any indication that she'd recognized me yet so I wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag if I didn't have to.

We cleared the tarpaulin covered fence and I started to lead her towards the VIP area and dressing rooms that were behind the main stage, when she stopped and tugged on my arm pulling me sideways. I followed easily but scanned the area, where the hell was she taking me?

The girl kept tugging on my hand, leading me in the direction of the first-aid tent that was right near the gate. I looked around, we were basically in a fenced-off field, the first-aid tent to the left of the gate and the main stage to the right, there were a bunch of tents up against the stage but mostly, the area was used as a thoroughfare to get from the VIP area behind the stage or to store equipment for whoever was playing on the main stage.

Just when I thought we were going to enter the first-aid tent, she pulled me down a gap measuring about four feet wide between the tent and the tarp-covered chain-link fence separating the VIP's to the fans. It was sort of secluded, there wasn't anyone milling around nearby except for the first-aid people and some road crew in the distance. It was definitely dark, the only light being the residue if the stage lights as they flashed in time with the music, but anyone could see us if they looked in our direction.

We were literally right in the middle of the action.

The bass vibrated through to my bones as the band launched into another song and the crowd's roar was almost deafening. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled my mouth down to hers and as she leaned back into the fence we bounced a couple of times. I didn't even know what song was playing, but the bass was mixed so high it was reverbing right through me and, I reckon, right into her.

Her soft body rubbed harder against mine as she kissed me roughly on the mouth. She eagerly opened up and took my tongue inside and sucked, gripping the front of my shirt, and pulling me down slightly so she didn't have to reach up so far.

It stunned me how enthusiastic she was. She was practically climbing me. Her fingers dug into my shoulders as she gripped me with her small hands.

I wasn't complaining though, if anything I wanted to speed things along.

I grasped her hips tightly and pushed my rock hard cock against her stomach, searching for some sort of friction.

I'd had a lot of women before, but never in such a public place where people were literally walking past, and I had to calm myself so as not to draw attention to us by throwing her on the ground and pounding into her.

It was also kinda thrilling knowing that people were so close, on either side of the fence, in the tent right next to us, that we were nowhere near alone. We weren't invisible by a long shot.

I pulled away and snaked my hand into her jeans, thankfully they were baggy enough that I could maneuver my hands into her underwear. She was so wet as I slipped a finger into her, and as she latched her mouth onto my neck I could feel her groan through her lips on my jugular as I rubbed and fingered her.

This was going to have to be quick. She'd have to take her jeans off, which, as I started to undo them and pull them down her soft legs, didn't seem to bother her at all. This girl was all surprises! She kicked her shoes off and I ripped her jeans and panties the rest of the way off, dropping them on the grass beside us where my hat and sunglasses already lay.

She grabbed me by the belt loops and tugged my jeans in a downward direction, I took the hint, undoing my zip and tugging my pants down just enough to free my aching cock. I grinned lazily at her as she watched me stroke myself a couple of times.

The way she bit on her lip made me crazy. She was really quite sexy, all fire and innocence.

She tugged me towards her again and we bounced back against the fence from the force. I ran my nose up her neck to her ear sucking right there on the spot.

I was ready and I was pretty sure she was too.

"Back right pocket," my voice was low and rough as I spoke into her ear.

My hands squeezed her ass as I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist instantly my mouth dropping open at the sensation as my cock rubbed through her wetness. She was moaning loudly, so loudly I could hear it over the band playing. Her hand felt around in my jeans pocket and she produced the condom I had put in there earlier; you never know when you might need one after all.

She tore it open with her teeth and then expertly rolled it onto me. So fucking sexy.

I kissed her hard, my tongue dipping into her mouth as I pushed up, entering her even harder. I had to stop and regroup for a second, marveling at how hot and tight she felt. She brought her hands up around my neck and into my hair, grabbing hard as I pulled out and thrust back in roughly. Her breath was hot on my neck and her moans were loud, uninhibited.

She wanted this as much as I did.

The adrenaline was pumping through me and with the music that was surrounding us it was almost too much. I squeezed my eyes shut as I rammed into her over and over, my thrusts coming hard and fast. The lights from the stage shining red and blue over my closed eyelids, the bass still vibrating through both of us from the fence we were leaning on and from the stage right next to us.

It was intense.

It was exhilarating.

I leaned us further against the fence and gripped her ass with one hand as I brought the other to the front, shoving her shirt up and taking her bra with it, latching my mouth onto her tit and sucking hard.

"Fuck! Yes!" she moaned throwing her head back as I swirled my tongue wetly around her tight nipple.

I continued my assault, slamming into her, sucking on her nipples, alternating between the left and the right then licking my way up the middle.

I wasn't gonna last much longer and I knew from the sounds she was making that she was close.

Suddenly, she screamed loudly and her legs squeezed me, her arm shot up and gripped the fence above her head. Her heels dug into my back as she came hard, her walls contracting with her orgasm, dragging me plummeting me over the edge with her. I came, shooting hot and hard into her.

"Fuck!" I grunted.

Spent.

We clung to each other for a couple of minutes still leaning on the fence, my head on her shoulder as we came down, catching our breath.

I leaned back and looked at her, her eyes were shining, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked even hotter than she had when I first saw her. Freshly fucked and perfect.

For a brief moment I wondered if the big guy she had been arguing with had ever taken her like this. Had he ever made her come as hard as I did? I shook my head slightly, wondering where those thoughts were coming from, I'd never cared before, so why now?

She slowly released her legs and I helped her down, steadying her as she swayed slightly.

I pulled the condom off and tied it off, throwing it on the ground near the fence, then tucked myself back into my jeans, zipping up. I ran my hand through my hair and bent down to pick up my hat and sunglasses. When I looked back at her, she almost looked like she was in a hurry, shimmying into her jeans and shoving her shoes on without undoing them.

Her demeanor seemed different and I was a little confused. She seemed a lot more confident and happy. Shrugging to myself I assumed that I'd done my job well, she'd gotten off so maybe that was it.

She ran her fingers through the ends of her hair and straightened up, squaring her shoulders and stepping right in front of me, so close that her tits were rubbing against my chest. I looked down at her, she had a large grin on her face.

"That was amazing, Edward," she said as she cupped my cheek with her small hand. "Thanks!" Her tone was almost too cheerful, she was like another person.

I smiled, not knowing what else to say. Usually it was hard to get rid of these chicks once I'd fucked them, but this one seemed to be on her way out at the same time that she was talking to me.

She patted my cheek three times, almost too hard, like a slap, and then turned and headed for the gate.

"Have a great tour," her voice trailed off behind her as she ambled lazily out the gate.

Well fuck me.

It was then that I realized that I'd never told her my name.

I shook my head in disbelief and slumped against the fence.

I'd been played.


End file.
